


Business as usual

by obiwankenboneme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Obi-Wan, Gen, Implied fingering (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/obiwankenboneme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is just trying to make a living, but sometimes things don't go as expected. The reader, after knowing Obi-Wan for so long, knows exactly how his mind works. So, when he's sliding his hand up their leg, they know something is bothering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business as usual

**Author's Note:**

> Businessman Obi was so cute, but I also don't know all that much about business! Anyway, here's a little "establish relationship" Obi/Reader for the cubs at home who love a man in a suit. I know I do.

“Y/N? Can you come here please?” Obi-Wan calls from inside his office.

Standing from your desk, you place a marker on the sentence of the file you had been reading through, heading into his office. Obi-Wan motions for you to step inside and close the door, which you do, meandering over to his desk and taking a seat in a chair across from him.

He pouts, and you giggle to yourself, standing from your seat and walking around the desk. Taking a seat on his lap, you place your head on his shoulder, kissing his throat. “Is there something wrong, Mr. Kenobi? Anything I can help you with?”

You have to stop yourself from gasping out when his hand slides up your leg, pushing your skirt up in the process, as he rubs at the inside of your thighs. Clamping them around his hand, you raise your eyebrows in question, making him sigh. His head falls back against his chair, and he wiggles his fingers, trying to get to your panties.

Denying him that, you keep your thighs clamped tight around his hand, tilting his chin back down to you. “What’s wrong Obi? I’m not letting you touch me until I know what’s going on in that brain of yours.”

His tongue is poking at his cheek, but you don’t change the subject or give in to his wiggling fingers. When he finally realizes you’re serious, he clears his throat, looking into your eyes. You see the cogs turning in his mind, and you place a hand over his face before he can swoop in for a kiss. _Same old dog with the same old tricks._

“Talk. Now. Or I’m not coming to your house tonight,” you demand.

He sighs against your palm, kissing it, but deciding it was better to tell you than to keep quiet. Especially if you were honest with your word and didn’t come over for the night. “The deal with the Separatists is becoming hectic. I’ve tried my hardest to make their business the best offer I can, but they are refusing us on every front. Windu is breathing down my neck to get it or else, and I’m just tired of feeling like I’m disappointing everyone in this building.”

You tut, sympathetic look on your face as you lean in and kiss him softly. Letting him move his hand again, you shiver when his fingers stroke up your cunt, pressing against your clit through your panties. Placing kisses all the way to his ear, you gasp into it as he drags a lazy circle over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“You’ll never disappoint me, Obi. Even if – _oh_ – everyone else is…is angry with you, I won’t ever be. You’re doing a fine job with what you – _shit_ – can, and it’s not your f-fault that the Separatists are-are asshats,” you moan, dropping your head to his shoulder as his hand makes its way into your panties.

Chuckling, Obi-Wan kisses your temple, getting you off as you make small noises against his coat. He licks his fingers off when he pulls his hand out, making you sigh. Standing from his lap, you fix yourself and peck his lips. “You’re doing great, and I swear it’s going to get better. Tonight, I’m going to treat you. Have a good day, Mr. Kenobi.”

You wink as you leave the room, swaying your hips a bit more than you need to, making him groan. How was it he always felt better after he was around you? Even when his day was still going to shit.


End file.
